User blog:Hollie:loves:mysims :D/I know exactly what I want and who I want to be
First song quote blog So I thought I would make a blog about all the sims and a song I think describes them. There's probably gonna be lots of edits because I'm sure I won't remember all of them in one time.....i thinks. Makoto- I am not a robot By Marina and the Diamonds DJ Candy- We run the night by Havana Brown and Pitbull Miss Nicole- Glamorous by Fergie Nova- Neutron Wireless Crystal by Swimming and Starships by Nicki Minaj Shirley- Call me by Blondie and Rumor has it by Adele Evelyn- Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Emily Browning Wendalyn- Magic by Selena Gomez Zack- Good Feeling by Flo Rida Billy- Sooting Stars by Cider Sky (one of my favorite bands) Cassandra- Watch You Sleeping by Blue Foundation (the album is called life of a ghost. Violet- Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation Zoe- Crazy Little Thing by Anja Karine- Dream by Miley Cyrus Esma- other than bunny hill.....Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus Penelope- This is my Paradise by Bridget Mendler and Walking on Sunshine by Aly and AJ Derek- Don't ya Wish you were Us? By Mudslide Crush (I hate that song...) Sandra- When the Sun goes Down by Selena Gomez Brandi- Let the Flames Begin by Paramore Sapphire- Dancing with the DJ by The Knocks (its perfect!!!!) Annie Radd- I'm a real wild child by Everlife Butter- Butterfly by Bassnectar Vic Vector-Spaceman by the Killers Tobor- Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez Alexa- I am a scientist by the Dandy Warhols Travis- Telephone by Lady Gaga Summer- Hero in you by KSM Marlon- Everything is not what it seems by Selena Gomez Beebee- Words cannot describe by Mirah Poppy-Put your records on by Corinne Bailey Rae Morcubus- Burn it down by Linkin Park. It sounds EEE-VILL Chaz- And the crowd goes by Mudslide Crush Trevor- Love Story by Taylor Swift Roxie- Ice cream freeze by Hannah Montana Daniel- Check yes Juliet by We The Kings Dr. F: Tick Tick Boom by the Hives Buddy- Toxic performed by Melanie Martinez Leaf- we will rock you by queen Liberty- You belong with me by Taylor Swift (I got this idea yesterday and my mind was screaming at me to put it on here Jimmy- Ninja Tuna by Mr. Scruff Odin- Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 Justice- (I luv his name...) this way by Mr Scruff (i couldnt find a video for this one) Edwin- sweet smoke by Mr Scruff (watch the music video, and pretend the pie is mayonnaise :P ) and also, THE MUSIC VIDEO IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! Sir Charles- Never say never by After Midnight Project Mike-Crazy by Gnarls Barkley Morcubots-Harder Better Faster Stronger Remix by Daft Punk keep requesting more songs, so we can have as many as possible! to be continued (Ps. UPDATE I don't have to go to school today due to wind chills (Pps. I think Call me by Blondie was the Call Me Maybe of 2002... Category:Blog posts